


Fic: One for the Road

by dedougal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After thinking more about crossovers, aided and abetted by <span><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/katemonkey/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/katemonkey/"><b>katemonkey</b></a></span>, this happened. Jensen/Xander, Losers/BtVS. Set immediately post-Buffy the show, movie-canon for Losers. And NC-17, 1200 words. Julia Jensen is about to receive some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: One for the Road

Xander scratched under his eye patch as he looked at the perfectly ordinary house in front of him. It reminded him a little of Sunnydale – just a piece of normal American architecture, nothing special, nothing different. The cool air was nothing like Sunnydale though. New Hampshire in the fall. Could there be anything better?

Waiting here wasn’t going to make this any easier. Buffy was insisting that they provide support to all those newly hatched slayers out there. And Willow’s witch-fu seemed to have sent him here. Xander pushed open the gate. It looked newly painted as did the sills on the windows. He wondered if the slayer inside was using her super slayer speed to do house maintenance.

Xander raised his hand to ring the doorbell and paused. He could hear the noise from inside – a baby crying, a man shouting. Something within him wanted to go away, leave these people to their ordinary lives. But he had a timetable to keep. He pushed the buzzer.

The baby’s cries rose from ear splitting to standing next to an airplane engine as the door opened to reveal, not a woman, but a man struggling with an infant. “Yeah?”

“I’m guessing you’re not Julia Jensen?” Xander had to shout slightly over the baby. “Good lungs there.”

“Yeah. My sister just went for some groceries.” The man jiggled the baby, frowning and making a squished nose face at the same time. “And my new little niece just won’t stop screaming. I could shoot her from bazooka and she’d do as much damage as a ton of plastic explosive. Or something.”

Xander had to supress the rather disturbing image. “I need to speak to Julia. Urgently.”

“She’ll be like five minutes. Hopefully. God, I hope so.” The jiggling wasn’t having much effect on the noise level.

“I could have a go,” Xander offered. It wasn’t like he had any experience with babies but he was pretty much ready to try anything.

Julia’s brother grinned. “Here.” He plonked the baby in Xander’s rapidly ready arms. And the baby gave one final hiccupping cry and stopped. Xander held her tightly, afraid of dropping her. The tiny bundle of pink was heavier than she looked.

The guy headed back into the house and Xander followed, letting the door shut behind him.

Julia took the baby back and the news with equal equanimity. “So I’m a slayer. Sounds kinda gothic.” Xander started the speech again but Julia waved it off. “I’ll get Jake to look up all the info before he heads back to work.”

“Your brother doesn’t live here?” Xander blurted out.

Julia gave him a long, appraising look. “My brother is in the Army. The actual one. Not one made up of a bunch of super powered girls. Although that’s probably something he’d be interested in joining.”

“And your… husband?” So subtle questions were still something he needed to work on.

Julia frowned. “Not so much. Not even boyfriend really.” The she laughed. “I was putting the strength thing down to not being pregnant anymore.”

  
For some reason, Xander decided to hang around the town rather than rush on to his next appointed slayer. He found a bar that opened ostensibly for food and ordered a beer to go with his fries. In some way, he wasn’t surprised to find Jake Jensen sliding onto the stool to the right of him. Jake was now wearing a clean t-shirt, advertising the Bates Motel. Xander approved of it, absently.

“Alexander Lavelle Harris. Fancy meeting you here.” The bartender obviously knew Jake well enough to place a cold one on a napkin in front of him. Xander nudged the bowl of fries over. “Long way from southern California. Or Cleveland. Or Scotland.”

Xander had to turn slightly to look at Jake. “I’m best friends with a computer geek. Have been since I was born. I’m pretty sure she could pull off the same trick in reverse. Just a little more actual trick-” Xander wiggled his fingers.

Jake took a drink of his beer. “Magic. Vampires. I’ve seen some fucked up shit but that’s a special kind of weird.” He set the beer down and turned serious. “You get it, right? There’s Julia and me and the baby. That’s it. And I’m about to ship out. Joining a new unit.”

“We could relocate them. Bring them nearer to one of our facilities.” Xander wondered if that was putting them into the line of fire.

“It’s our parents’ house. And a nice area. Good schools, sports, no rashes of sudden neck wounds at the local hospital.” Jake leaned back on the stool, spreading his legs a little.

Xander could feel the beer starting to relax him a little too. He nodded and slumped to copy Jake’s body language. “Nice to have somewhere to call home. My hometown is at the bottom of a giant crater. A giant crater to hell.”

“Sounds like Afghanistan. A little.” Jake ran his hands through his stubbly hair. “Want to get a booth and trade war stories.”

“Does beer form part of that plan? Because that’s a plan I could get behind?” Xander said.

  
Like every good bar, it had a narrow alleyway out back. Xander wasn’t quite sure how he’d managed to go from describing the Mayor/Snake demon that had taken out good ol’ Sunnydale High to being pressed against the brickwork with the brother of the woman he’d come to see sucking at his neck. No teeth though, so he was fairly sure he was safe.

Xander was pretty sure he should be doing some kind of reciprocating but he seemed unable to do much more than run his hands down Jake’s back, sliding his hands under that ridiculous t-shirt, feeling the bunch of muscles and the soft warmth of skin. Jake pulled off his neck (Xander just knew he’d have a hickey) and brought his mouth back to meet Xander’s. Xander opened wide for the tongue, really liking the way Jake seemed able to do all sorts of things at once. Kiss. And not with the awkward teeth bashing that Xander knew caused your entire jaw to ache. Do this twirl with his tongue. Thrust a firm thigh between Xander’s leg. Unbutton Xander’s jeans.

There was a moment when Xander thought about stopping there. But, hey, when in New Hampshire, right? Xander let his hands drift to cup Jake’s ass through his worn jeans and jerked up when Jake’s firm hand closed around his dick.

“Jake… Should we really be doing this here?” Xander managed to gasp out between kisses. His body certainly didn’t seem to mind as he quite shamelessly pushed into the warm circle of Jake’s palm.

“Sure. No problem. Just…” Jake broke off to kiss Xander more thoroughly. “Just call me Jensen.”

  
Julia Jensen took the stake Xander held out while jiggling the baby on her hip with the other hand. “Pretty sure I’m never going to use this. Best to be prepared though.”

Xander nodded. There had been a conversation about boy scouts and preparedness and the contents of Jensen’s pants pocket back at Xander’s hotel room. A blush rose on Xander’s cheeks. Julia leaned forward and patted them. She smirked knowingly as he headed back to his car.


End file.
